THOSE NIGHTS
by Him666yGir
Summary: Translation to "Esas Noches". Welcome to  Ba  Sin City, we hope that your stay here is more than just your displeasure and ending not you being a body more lost in the streets in those nights.


-/-

English is not my native language. I hope my fic not contains many errors. I'd appreciate any comments about it. And jitomatazos, which means an aboundant shower of tomatoes... to make salsa PX

-/-

_(I owe infinite gratitude to __Yun for giving me their support, help and time with the translation of this story. Yun has been not only the most enthusiastic about this, but the greatest heart and work put into it, my compliments always make a little more of what you can friend of mine._

_A__nd MAD Regularshow Adventuretime for having made __the suggestion to make this translation, I hope not disappoint and forgive me to take so long to do it…)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Invader Zim and Sin City comic. Their characters are not mine. This story is written without any relation to their plots and original arguments.

**Warning**: This fic is completely heterosexual and aimed at a wider audience.

**A/N**: This chapter's title is a great song's name. I suggest you read the fic while you listen to the song. You can listen to its different versions.

**1.- Malagueña Salerosa**

Dark… dark… dark…

This should be a room without light; a room dived into darkness...

Dark... dark...

A table is the only thing I can see. I pretend to walk toward this, but first, I must get up.

Until a few moments, I was on the cold floor of this room, feeling afraid because I do not know what's happening or what happened. I'm dizzy and I remember nothing.

Dark... dark... dark...

There is someone in this room, it's huge; it's a huge mountain of muscle. In his face, right side, shining like an infernal star, only one eye.

That someone is the other side of the table; a foul smell reaches my nose. On this table, there is blood scattered, also there is on the floor and on the walls, I can feel my shoes get dirty with those blood puddles there are everywhere, and my shoulders are muddy when I have to support with something.

A slaughter…

A body in front of me almost gets me to stumble and fall on floor again. Everything is still dark; I guided me using my other senses. Finally, I come to the table. There are no chairs in which I can sit, and I support on the table, smearing my hands on that shit too.

One eye looks me. A hand is stretched and grabs my neck firmly. It hurts. My trachea is crushed against the vertebrae in my neck. I can't breathe, speak or scream... What's up? What happened here?

I did…

At last I begin to remember: I lost control and my hands trembled, clinging to my guns; was great the glory and power feeling; the blood splattered everywhere. The shots did not stop at any moment. Those who were there were taken unawares, and they could not do anything to defend themselves.

I lost control, I could not stop, although there were friends present, they did not escape from cruel shooting, I saw them fall, and I smiled feeling that great power. I decided who lived and who died... I chose all go to hell.

Sin City is a many-headed monster as any other in the world, as any other city, except than here the smell of rotten for all the sins of its inhabitants has become unbearable. The process of decay came early to this place.

Sin City, the problems and injustices subject the majority of the people. Apply the law with your hands because corruption is high; if you want, you can pay someone else to do it for you, but remember: you do not trust the authorities or rulers, because the slogan: 'serve and protect' is only for those who have money and are sitting at a desk, from where they govern the city.

**::::::::**

Nine years ago I arrived in Earth, for the purpose of destroying it. In this world I met the best opponent I could imagine. He was a real hassle, no day passes without cursing his name, desiring than his conception had never occurred; but finally the day came than foul trouble was gone: snotty earthling's father went to another city, snotty kid went with him. I was free from his watchful presence, I thought than was enough to finish my mission, but it was not. I did not get any success even though he was gone. For seven years I've tried devastate this miserable planet, but I have not accomplished anything.

Oh, jojojo...

But I understand the reason for my failure: dirty monkey never was gone... Still I do not know how he has did it all this time, but he has been here, at the right times to ruin everything I do, again. My machine, my inventions, my experiments... were sabotaged by that miserable. I know it was him. I took time to realize me, but the tracks were scattered everywhere, with his damn name embedded in them.

I should destroy this human, instead of letting him go, I would have avoided many problems and delays, this world would be mine if I had annihilated him long ago, but no matter, this is a problem than has a simple solution: travel to the city called Sin City and kill him; not seem to be a big problem.

**::::::::**

Every night I leave home to go to the same bar: Kidie's. I have had the same routine for fourteen months. I drink a few drinks, no more than three, because later I have a work to do. I stay a little more time, enough to talk with acquaintances, and to see Gaz.

Little Gaz.

I still remember the night when she discussed with Nancy, when, optimistic, announced than she would dance at bar, like Nancy once did. Nancy was very upset, threatened Gaz to throw her out of the apartment where they live; it not worked. The next night, Gaz was on stage, capturing everyone's emotions and creating disturbing fantasies among the customers of the place.

**::::::::**

When I arrived in Sin City, I was busy in his search; no address records or anything than might tell me about his whereabouts. It seemed than the dirty monkey had disappeared as soon as he arrived.

During the search, someone mentioned little human girl's name who was his sister. Using a very simple question, and those who did not responded were skinned, I found the place where she works: Kidie's, at the bottom of some alley. When I went there during the day, the place was closed, and a disgusting human-cow told me the site only worked at night, so I have returned tonight. The human girl must know where is Dib-dirty monkey's base. She will tell me, by any means necessary.

**::::::::**

There are many men tonight; the waitresses barely can with hard work. Everyone must be waiting for Gaz takes the stage and begins to seduce us with their dancing. My girlfriend Shellie greets me from across the bar, she's too busy to come, but I know when she has a chance, she will come to sit at my table to watch I am not distracted with Gaz. Since Gaz started working here, her and Shellie have had their differences, they do not appreciate each other; usually, you can hear Shellie's cries several miles away when they discuss.

A combination of electronic music and Mexican music, rising in volume, saturates the air.

Gaz, lightly dressed in black, boots than come just below the knees and high heels, starts dancing slowly, swaying gently, she is carried away by the music rhythm than chose for tonight.

Most people look at the scene. Gradually, we lose us in her movements, and the rope, wrapped around her right shoulder, is unrolled while she takes it in her hands.

_Qué bonitos ojos tienes,_

_debajo de esas dos cejas._

_Debajo de esas dos cejas,_

_qué bonitos __ojos tienes._

**::::::::**

The place has a foul smell floating in thick gray clouds, illuminated with neon lights; enormous and disgusting humans than I have seen ever, invade the place; they are sitting at the tables, the bar, even some are lying on floor. All of they are drinking that nasty thing called beer. Some women bring that drink to where they are, taking many turns because of the limited space.

A noise begins to listen heavily. For a moment, this smell makes me dizzy, my senses are altered; I start walk, feeling giddiness, toward the first woman I see near. She sees me and smiles; thinks I'm just one more of her obese customers.

- How I can serve you, honey?

- SHUT UP MISERABLE SLAVE! I'm looking for a human grub.

- Human grub! What perversion have in mind, friend...

- It's not one of those stupid things! I am looking for Gaz-grub.

- Gaz? – she says surprised - God, you're picky, my friend. I doubt than she wants to play with you tonight, or any other night. - she adds with a tone of deterrence - She never plays with her customers; she does not like it. – the waitress continues.

- I have not come to play. Do you know where is she?

- Just look at the stage.

I raise my head to look at the platform located in the center, as said the woman, and then, I see her.

_Qué bonitos ojos,_

_tienes debajo de esas dos cejas._

_Debajo de esas dos cejas,_

_qué bonitos ojos tienes._

She's there, is moving with the music sound. She has changed: her body has grown and developed in the same way as other females of her species, but it´s different: her breasts are more developed, her legs look longer, and her hips are more curved and prominent.

She moves so delicious.

Apparently, she acquired the same hypnotic power than only some females of her specie possess, one which, I have seen them using to attract males and to infringe on them all kinds of atrocities. Many times I have tried to discover the secret of that power; it's a mystery: those who fall under its influence are obliged to do denigrating acts and to offering gifts and sacrifices than, if they were in a sanity state, would hate do it. With such power, easily I could have dominated the world long ago.

**::::::::**

The rope is her favorite instrument. She becomes an artist who pays tribute to Nancy; she told me it not long ago. It was for Nancy than Gaz chose to use the rope when it was unnecessary. She uses it to make a number of actions not abruptly or quickly but gently and subtly, trying catch to us into that wave; this goes around her body as she dances, up and down, I guess, like would do it lover's hands, avid to possess her, just by stroking her silky white skin.

A slight but bright layer of sweat covers her, a single drop displaces from the neck to her belly, leaving a path tracing, and during this trip, those who in the bar are watching open-mouthed, fantasizing, swelling with the illusion than, just with extending the hand, they would be able achieve her.

_Malagueña salerosa,_

_besar tus labios quisiera._

_Besar tus labios quisiera,_

_malagueña salerosa._

I chuckle; there is no stupid who dares to reach out and touch her, I think. She becomes a love and desire promise. Out of curiosity, I do not see her more, and I focus on who are at the bar, those who are sitting as close to her as they can. Tonight, I do not think anyone dare to fulfill his fantasy, but, I still keep waiting, after all, they are most anxious, those who have endured for many days looking the dance without daring at anything and they should be the most daring.

**::::::::**

It's too hot, it must be because is a place very closed. Sweat is soon to appear and I feel my skin becomes sticky and slick. Barely, I realize than I continue standing, looking at the scenery; the waitress walked away who knows when. Dib's sister continues dancing, using a very obsolete tool earthling than rotates around her; sometimes, she departs it away forming a hoop with it and jumps through it; she executes it while continues moving with the noise rhythm but not look to somebody, although, ¿who looks at her face when what is most striking is her body? I think so.

_Ellos me quieren mirar,_

_pero si tú no los dejas,_

_pero si tú no los dejas_

_ni siquiera parpadear._

I look her face, is only thing than has not changed in all this time, so I'm sure she is: that expression seems frozen in time, a grimace of eternal discomfort and sadness. This face has not changed: eyes closed, as refusing to see, and pursed lips in an annoyance gesture, and the dark and scary air floating so close.

_Malagueña Salerosa,_

_besar tus labios quisiera._

_Besar tus labios quisiera,_

_malagueña salerosa._

**::::::::**

Joey is the idiot yielded in to lust and the provocations of those who accompany him. Drunk and staggering, he looks her so excited than he drools. Some whisper behind him: 'Try!', 'Come on!', 'Do it brother!', and who knows how many other things.

_Decirte niña hermosa:_

_eres linda y hechicera,_

_eres linda y hechicera,_

_como el candor de una rosa._

Gaz is a girl who is worthwhile coming to this dump, we all know it. For several nights, the Kidie's went bad times, until she came, and then, was as when Nancy danced: everything was full, even tourists who had heard rumors elsewhere and they came to see her routines. Nancy was the sexiest girl of all who had went up to this stage, the most sensual and safe girl. No one dared to touch her, to lay a hand on her because she had a guardian angel, a mountain muscles, a brute named Marv.

Gaz does not have anything like, but not necessary.

For a moment, I thought there was no more deluded fools who dared to try to caress her while she dances. Joey, you piece of scum, you do not know how you will gladden the night for many of us.

Joey extends his hand trying to caress her leg, but she is as fast as lightning and overtakes him with her rope. Poor guy, he will be the main event to close the show.

**::::::::**

A gigantic and disgusting man extends his hand trying to capture her by the leg, but she realizes before he does it, and using the rope, she catches him by the hand, dragging him on stage.

_Si por pobre me desprecias_

_yo te concedo razón._

_Yo te concedo razón,_

_si por pobre me desprecias._

Some humans laugh so stupidly and pointing with your drink in hand. Something is about to happen.

::::::::

_Yo no te ofrezco riquezas,_

_te ofrezco mi corazón._

_Te ofrezco mi corazón._

It's hard to explain what happens next: Gaz continues with her dance and the rope goes from being an instrument of seduction to one of torture. The show, which everyone was waiting for weeks, returns but ends quickly: she beats him wildly, making his bones sounding over the music when she breaks them while she moves with the music. During the last notes, she evinces us what will happen if we try to raise a hand near her.

_A cambio de mi vida_

_niña salerosa,_

_besar tus labios quisiera,_

_besar tus labios quisiera._

She is strong and sure of herself; she does not need anyone's protection although she dances showing her body and her white skin in a place like this between poor devils eager as these.

The song is ending, and she, instead of ending in a glorious way, looks up and observes us with angry eyes, notices something, and to the astonishment of everyone, jumps off the stage and walks over my table, and takes seat.

_Malagueña salerosa._

_Y decirte niña hermosa:_

_eres linda y hechicera,_

_eres linda y hechicera,_

_como el candor de una rosa._

**::::::::**

What the hell happened?

**::::::::**

- Hi Dwight. – she greets with a melodious tone.

- Hi Gaz – I reply trying to turn my head the other side, and in a second, I discover to Shellie next to me, challenging Gaz with her eyes.

- Gaz, why do not you go to the locker room, you change your clothes and you wear something more decent? - by Shellie's voce, this sounds more like a command than a suggestion.

- Why do not you go to tend your clients and leave us alone, Shellie? - Gaz responds with a calm tone of voice as she strokes my hand, hand than I quickly take off the table.

Staying in the middle of their fights always makes me nervous. I love Shellie; I love her since long time ago, long before I found Gaz; and Gaz... She is someone special; she does not need me, but, night to night, she does every effort to be by my side, as looking fatherly love, which was denied since a long.

Staying between they, is something I do not like it, I feel so suffocated.

- Shellie, attend your clients and keep quiet. - Nancy comes to save me.

- Thank you, Nancy. - Shellie seems quiet now than Nancy has approached and sat next to Gaz, but before returning to work, she dedicates Gaz a fury gaze.

Gaz responds with a cheeky grin.

- Why do you always have to provoke her? - Nancy reproaches.

- Why do you always have to defend her? May not defend herself?

- And allow than you two mount a humiliating spectacle for these hot drunk? - Gaz looks down, I would like to believe than the reprimand of Nancy took effect on her, but I know it is not, she only feigns for not fighting with her - Gaz, you know Shellie has been my friend for a long time, since I started working here. Can you try to get along with her?

- I would can, only if she desists in monitoring Dwight. - and she looks me with that smile so disturbing.

- What did you expect me to do? He is your boyfriend since than we met, and you come to him… dressed like you go up the scenario. - Nancy turns her face to the other side as if looking for something different to do in the midst of this ocean of smoke, waitresses, low lights and drunks.

-Sometimes, I'd prefer than you and Dwight are together, rather than the situation you are involved. –

Now, I am turning the face to the other side.

- You should follow Shellie's suggestion; they are waiting for us. - I ask her to finally get some peace.

- Okay. Give me five minutes and I see you in the alley. -

Gaz gets up, and once more, the eyes of almost everyone on her, walks to the corridor next to the stage, disappearing into the darkness.

**::::::::**

Dib-monkey's sister sits next to two humans and talks with them; one tries not to look her, while the other, a slave-waitress, looks like she waits her to ask something. The slave-waitress walks away when a third human sits next to Gaz and chats with her; soon, Gaz gets up and walks, entering at hallway next to the platform where she was dancing a few minutes before.

I see my chance to approach her and get all the answers I want. I get up, and I follow her.

**::::::::**

- God, Dwight, do you have to carry her there? – Now, Nancy reclaims me; I have no way to deal with it - At least, you care she is OK, and than she does not come back after one o'clock; tomorrow, she has to go to college early.

Then, Nancy gets up and remains paralyzed. Sensing her fear in the air, I raise my head to see her, she has wide eyes and goes back, takes my arm and squeezes it tightly, digging her nails; I repress a pain groan.

- What's happening, Nancy?

- They, Dwight; finally, the Roark family have found me. – she whispers in terror - They know Gaz... Dwight, not let them take her away. - she turns and looks me with frightened eyes.

- Where are they? - I ask, and I stand up almost jumping; I caress the gun under the coat I'm wearing.

Nancy points to a guy who disappears in that moment when he enters the hallway just when Gaz entered. I think than by the light effect I saw his skin with a rare color, like pale green.

**::::::::**

In the middle of this hall, I can not locate her. I see a lot unpleasant human girls walking toward the room where the other swines are, but she disappeared. It is becoming more difficult dodging these abhorrent human and boxes than contain their famous beer, the corridor narrows.

Just when I'm about to turn around, a door opens almost hit me in the face, and she leaves, wearing a garment than covers her better than the clothes she wore before. She walks back to the hallway; passes as if she has not seen me. At front, there are other men; I do not noted them before, one approaches and talks with her, and before he realizes, he is hurled on floor with his nose broken; the others get out her way.

She exits through that door the only access to this disgusting cave. I follow her, thanking when the night air hits me in the face. The human girl stands quietly not far from where I am. I walk towards her.

**::::::::**

Six years ago, Nancy told us about what happened in her childhood, and when she came to Kidie's, the nightmare she lived with the Roark family's only son, this insane and degenerate family. Since then, she has lived with fear of being sought and found and then they compensate their rancor due to the revenge frustrated with the help of that ex-cop Hartigan, but, ¿is this guy is envoy by the Roark family?

I hurry, but it is difficult to reach him, there are many drunk hindering, the hall is crowed, I can not see him; five minutes later, I see Gaz walking through the hallway, and when I approach her, she thinks I'm other person; she is habituated to approximate the drunk for harass her, that simply, she throws a punch at me, pulling me at floor and breaking my nose, even not listening or looking at me.

Then, I see than the guy passes, following her; I get scared and forget the pain in my nose. I have to go him, before he hurts Gaz. I go out into the cold night going down the alley than leads to the bar; the guy is already very close to she; I unsheathe my gun, when from the shadows, Nancy appears and orients a gun on him.

**::::::::**

- Away from her! - a human girl screams and comes out of somewhere pointing a obsolete gun on me.

- Nancy? - Dib's sister looks surprised that woman, and she notices my presence - Zim?

-Gaz, get away from him. - says other human who appears behind me pointing his pathetic gun on my nape - He seems an the Roark family's envoy.

- I am not an envoy from anyone! - I tell them without showing any fear - I just came to than the human girl tell me where is her dirty brother Dib.

- Dwight? - Gaz walks to where we are – Dwight, come on, it's late. - says taking his hand, which holds the gun.

- Dwight, shoot! - orders the other human girl - Kill him before he hurts Gaz!

- Hurt me? Nancy, he is not who you think, not worth to worry.

- He has been sent by the Roark family, Gaz! – screams the human girl.

- No one sent me! – I scream those fools, again, and then, I feel something warm going through my back, out the other side, leaving a hole in the middle of my chest with slight odor gunpowder. - AAUG... Damn. - I say before falling on floor and I see than the aggressor was the human girl Dib's sister.

- He is not human at all, Nancy. - I hear before everything becomes dark.

What the hell is what is happening here?


End file.
